


Enchanted

by Minho_says_sike



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Bold Minho, Bottom Lee Know, But Minho doesn't know maybe👁️👁️, But we all know the magic of lino, Chan is so whipped he gets a lift to stop working, Flirty Chan, However at first his intentions were completely different, I hate winters, I tried to edit but gave up half way, Lee Know - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho hates his job but a person gotta work sike, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Top Bang Chan, Wtf am I tagging or summarising, bang chan - Freeform, chan has powers, it's cold, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minho_says_sike/pseuds/Minho_says_sike
Summary: I am so bad at summary.There was no way Minho was going to miss the elevator. Not after running throughout the building, sporting disheveled hair and bumping into atleast three people. Although one of them seemed to have too long of a neck to pass as human and leafy green hair but he was too sleep deprived to figure it out.I will edit the summary later👁️😭👁️
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Enchanted

There was no way Minho was going to miss the elevator. Not after running throughout the building, sporting disheveled hair and bumping into atleast three people. Although one of them seemed to have too long of a neck to pass as human and leafy green hair but he was too sleep deprived to figure it out. 

He just wanted to get in that fucking elevator and reach his office. The meeting was about to start within 10 minutes. If he didn't then he would have to say goodbye to his job, not that he likes it much. Or at all. But he needed it to pay for bills and his dance classes.

"Please. Please. Please. Please stop the lift." He shouted as he rushed to the closing elevator. With one extra push he squeezed past the door and got inside it before the door closed shut. The sensors were damaged. Minho Noted as the elevator didn't even sense him as he got past the doors. 

Getting squeezed by an elevator door was definitely not in his to do list.

He shook his head and tried to gain some composure but all of it was lost the second he glanced to his left.

A blond guy with slightly curly hairs and the brightest smile Minho had ever seen. He was leaning against the side, one hand in his pocket while the other on his phone. He laughed slightly at something on his phone and Minho's heart thought who needs a rest anyway as it started beating a bit more louder. Because damn, if Minho thought his smile was beautiful then his laughter was like the rainbow he could never touch.

A slight frown etched Minho's face as he mentally gaged at himself. He was being too gay too early in the morning.

The blonde guy finally seemed to notice his presence as he shifted a bit and looked at Minho. 

Wtf! how long will it take for my floor to arrive? Minho internally whisper screamed as his whole body started feeling hot under the Mr.Too bright and sexy' gaze.

"Do you work here?" The blondie asked with a small smile, rolling his sleeves. He was in black and fucking hell the action was too hot for Minho. 

It took a few seconds more than it should have as he answered the question. However Minho wasn't embarrassed. Specially Not when he had forgotten, like actually forgotten not like 'I took some time to remember or I was sleep deprived forgotten', his age. 

There were still times when he wakes up in the middle of night and sheds a tear or two over his stupidity. He wasn't dumb cause he uSeD tO gEt A+ gRaDeS aNd ThAt'S aLl yOu nEeD according to the "adults" but sometimes, specially in situations which involves hot guys his mind somehow stops working.

"Yeah. I have a meeting with the CEO of co and limes. I am fucking late and I have a feeling I am gonna fuck this up. I couldn't even get proper sleep because of my sweet neighbors and the best part is the coffee shop was close today and I had wasted enough time so I rushed here. It's not even my favourite suit and it's a damn shame."

Minho stopped himself from telling his whole life story and shifted his gaze anywhere but at the hot guy next to him, wanting the elevator to somehow stop working and swallow him whole.

The guy chuckled, his laugh was like serotonin and Minho's ears felt blissed out to hear it.

"Looks like you had a pretty tough day Mr...." He stopped taking just a step closer and lifting his right eyebrow.

"Minho." He managed to whisper as he shifted in his position, hands fumbling with the strap of his bags. 

"Minho" Bangchan whispered as if testing his name and fuck Minho's mind went to colourful directions before he could stop himself.

The blondie looked up, an excited glint present in them. It sent shivers down his spines. 

_Where the fuck did my confidence go?  
Come on idiot say something._

"And you?" He asked. 

"Chan. I have a meeting as well." He answered without missing a beat. 

Minho did the same, caressing his name with a slight roll. Chan's expression changed a bit, there was something other than playfulness there and hell Minho really really wanted to know about it but his floor was close and he was sure he would blurt something absolutely inappropriate.

Still, he glanced at the lift door and really wished it would somehow stop.

The lift suddenly jerked, sending Minho tumbling in Chan's direction who caught him with ease, one hand resting on his waist while the other on his biceps. 

He closed his eyes with fear and hunched towards Chan, enveloping him in a tight hug. He hated going on flights and he hated anything that jerked . Not only that he was still 22 and he still hadn't gotten a tattoo or donated in a Charity. Dying was far from his to do list even though he blurted kill me god way to often. 

The lift stopped with a screech leaving the room in utter silence except Minho's quick breathing.

He felt hands caress his back gently in a soothing motion making him open up his eyes. 

Chan looked down at him with soft and somehow apologetic eyes as if he did something wrong.

"Sorry." Minho stuttered out as he let him go, missing the warmth and the smell of Choco and cigarettes. No it was something much more than just them but he couldn't pinpoint it at that moment specially when he felt like his heart was gonna combust any moment.

"Are you okay?" Chan asked as he took a step forward and took out a water bottle from his bag, offering it to Minho. He nodded and accepted it with a grateful smile.

"Yeah. I just don't like things that jerk." He said and blushed at how stupidly he explained it but Chan didn't seem to mind and nodded along.

Minho took out his phone in hopes of calling someone but his luck was throwing one hell of a tantrum as he saw his battery was dead which didn't make any sense since he had charged it beforehand and last time he checked the battery showed 69%.

He turned towards Chan who had comfortably settled himself on the ground in the mean time. He raised an eyebrow at him but sat down as well. 

"Is you phone working?" Minho asked him, handing back the water bottle. Chan shook his head.

"Excellent. There went my meeting. There went my fucking Job. I am sorry I am rambling but this day is just getting worse and worse and" Minho stopped and took a deep breath "worse." He whispered the last word.

He stared at the ground, feeling too vulnerable to look up. 

"You won't lose your job if the boss himself is stuck in the lift." Chan said.

Minho looked up at him and answered a very eloquent 'heh' before his eyes widened with realization. He looked up for a few seconds having absolutely no words left to curse his luck then back at Chan aka his boss.

"I- You - I am....wow." He stuttered out, blinking rapidly as a blush tinted his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

Chan laughed at his flustered state and loosened his tie. Minho's eyes went to the base of his neck before rushing back to Chan's face. Chan was too busy checking his watch to notice the change in his expression. 

As if he could feel minho's eyes on him he looked up with a smile. It suited him and Minho couldn't help but smile back. Even though he knew he really shouldn't but somehow he couldn't find it in himself to do the right thing.

"Looks like it's gonna take a few hours before someone- Aren't you Cold?" Chan asked with worried eyes. Minho looked down at his single white shirt and pants and realized that yes he was indeed freezing but he was too engrossed by the creature in front of him to care. But now, holy mother of sausage, he was almost shivering.

Chan laughed slightly on seeing his expression and took out his jacket which was earlier hanging on his bag.  
Minho gladly accepted it and draped it around himself. 

It was warm and smelled just like Chan. He held himself from sniffing it like a creep and thanked Chan. He also noticed how Chan was also wearing just a Shirt.

"But now you will be cold." He stated. Chan mouthed an oh and gave Minho a grin. "Maybe you can warm me up." He said with a wink.

Minho raised his eyebrows absolutely knowing how stupid he was falling right into his trap but well he was far too gone to think properly.

He crawled towards Chan and slipped right next to his side. 

"This was we both can be warm." He said and looked up with a bright smile to find Chan staring at him. He had miscalculated the distance and now they were pretty close. Definitely close enough to kiss.

"I am sorry but like I absolutely want to kiss the hell out of you." Chan whispered. Minho knew he shouldn't say yes. Chan was infact his boss and mixing business and pleasure never goes well.

But he wanted it so bad.

So he threw all the logic out of the window and closed the distance by putting his lips on Chan's soft ones. Chan immediately pulled him closer so that he was on his lap and started nuzzling around his neck before bringing his attention back to Minho's rosy lips. 

He bit his lips asking for entrance which Minho easily allowed by opening his mouth. And then they kissed and kissed and kissed. Until Minho couldn't take it and had to break away to breathe.

"I can kiss you all day." Minho gasped out. Chan licked his lips and looked Minho in the eyes. 

"No one is stopping you." He answered.

Minho grinned and went back to devour or to be more correct to be devoured by Chan.

After what seemed like hours but only ten minutes the doors jerked once again before opening up. There were a few mechanics outside.

Chan got up and held his hand out for Minho which he accepted with a slight pout. He was happy to be out of it but some part of him wished he could stay in it for longer and keep on kissing Chan.

They both got out and breathed a sigh of relief. 

But the relief was short lived for Minho as panic set it. How was he supposed to act around Chan now? Hell what were they? Should he ask Chan? But what if he came out clingy and all that ? Was he-

"Hey." Chan said. Minho looked at him with confused eyes which immediately changed as he saw the lazy smile on his face. "Wanna go for a coffe date tomorrow at three?" 

Minho grinned. It was wide and so blinding. Chan felt like he would combust if he stared too long. But he knew that even if he tried he won't be able to look away. 

Enchanted. That's what he felt. 

"Of course." Minho replied proceeding to give back Chan's jacket but he stopped him. 

"It's okay. You can give it to me other time. Plus it's still freezing." Minho nodded and pulled it a bit closer, happy he didn't had to let go of the warmth and Chan's scent.

Chan looked at him one last time before turning around. Today's day turned out to be an absolute 180 degree of what he had imagined it to be. But he wasn't complaining. Not one bit.

Now he- he turned around with wide eyes to find Minho still their. A smirk right on his lips.

"How- You?" Chan asked as he realised he hadn't been able to read Minho's mind after giving him back his jacket until now when they got out of the lift and his thoughts were every where. Oh and the time they were making out and how much Minho wanted to fuck him.

Minho winked and turned around, waving his hands slightly.

"Tomorrow. 3pm. 'I am not a morning person' coffee shop." He said before going out of the building, leaving Chan absolutely shocked and somehow even more Captivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Task: Ruin your group's song by adding or replacing a word in it with bobbies. I saw this one on insta xkksskskal.
> 
> \+ I AM BOOBIES❤️🤩
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this. Also DID YOU ALL HEAR MMMH BY KAI CAUSE FUCKING HELL. Kai is officially my bias now. The whole album is such a bop.
> 
> Also onewe is so underrated it hurts. Go check them guys. Their music is something else. 
> 
> Also I can't believe there are people who still haven't heard Eternally by TXT. Go hear it uwu. You will get a sweet surprise.


End file.
